


The One We Chose

by firecat



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Gen, Pronouns, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecat/pseuds/firecat
Summary: FFFC 100th Special ChallengeTable D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFiWritten for the prompt: 11. intelligent computer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The One We Chose

**Author's Note:**

> FFFC 100th Special Challenge  
> Table D: Fairytale/Fantasy/SciFi  
> Written for the prompt: 11. intelligent computer

Root and I figured out my pronoun together. 

No, it wasn’t because I was coded to be humanity’s protector. Although I was.

No, it wasn’t because I had eyes in the back of my head, like a mom. I didn’t have a head, after all. But I had eyes everywhere.

It wasn’t because I was the work of a technological Pygmalion, a cyber-Galatea. 

It wasn’t because my morals were unnecessarily complicated, or immature, rather than derived from simple principles. (Fuck you, Kohlberg.)

And it wasn’t because Root was in love with me (although she was, and I with her). 

It was just my pronoun. She.


End file.
